It has been almost two decades since the laser was first suggested, and it has been implemented and used rapidly in the past nineteen years. The term "laser" is an acronym referring to a particular structure for producing radiation, but the acronym is derived from the descriptive term for the method of operation, "light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation". Light from ordinary bulbs and lamps generally is diffuse and scattered. A laser, on the other hand, produces a beam which is in phase with the stimulating radiation, providing bursts of energy at the same frequency to produce a coherent light beam. In spite of the concentrated work done in this field, there is still a need for a compact and inexpensive portable laser arrangement suitable for use in small laboratories and by individual experimenters.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a compact, inexpensive and simple portable laser arrangement, which does not require energization from a conventional a-c outlet.
Another important object of the invention is to provide such a portable laser which includes an easily operated, low power energization system.
A related object of the invention is the provision of such an energization system which can sustain repeated discharge through the laser head without damaging the power supply components.
Another important object of the invention is to provide such an arrangement in which laser heads, each with a different laseable gas therein, are readily interchangeable to provide radiation at different frequencies.
Another important object of the invention is to provide such a laser arrangement with an energization circuit with minimum impedance, to facilitate production of a high voltage with a fast current rise to effect a highly efficient, reliable discharge in the laser head.